He Doesn't Deserve You, Darlin'
by InTheDark34
Summary: When they were close, he blushed. When they talked, he smiled for no reason. And then that body... this man made his heart race. He'd do anything to show him real love...  *SLASH*  Eventual Evan/Teddy, Past Evan/Miz, and other characters/pairings.


**Title**: He Doesn't Deserve You, Darlin'

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Eventual Evan/Teddy, Past Evan/Miz, and other characters/pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Word Count:** 2,277

**Warnings: ***SLASH*

**Beta:** If-I-Were-A-Wolf

**Summary:** When they were close, he blushed. When they talked, he smiled for no reason. And then that body... this man made his heart race. He'd do anything to show him real love...

Ted DiBiase Jr. walked down the halls of the Ritz as his thoughts floated around in his head, wondering what he should do tonight and spend the last hours of the night. He could go to the bar and probably find Randy and Cena there, or he could go find Cody and go to a club and have some fun. But either option would lead to him having a hangover in the morning.

As Ted made a turn on a corner, he accidentally bumped into a small figure. "Oh I'm sorry, I… Evan?" Ted asked in surprised, concern apparent in his blue eyes.

He saw the brunette look up at him from his place on the floor, his eyes blood-shot as his tears continue to fall on his face. Ted gave a hand to help Evan up from the floor as the brunette sniffled and wiped away the tears.

"Hey Evan, are you okay?" Ted asked.

He was concerned for his favorite little high flyer as he looked as if someone took the light and happiness away from his chocolate brown eyes. Ted could admit that he had certain unexplained 'feelings' and a bit of a soft spot when he was around the high flyer. Those feelings flared to the max when he watches Evan's supple and gorgeous body fly flawlessly around the ring.

And backstage, in the locker room, those feelings grew tenfold as he failed to remove his eyes from the smooth planes of the high flyer's body. And the way the water of the showers dripped down that soft, tanned skin left Ted with a little 'problem'. It was next to impossible to keep his eyes off Evan Bourne.

At the beginning when the feelings came up for the first time, a deep blush would creep up on his face every time he was close to young high flyer. And he could do nothing about the goofy smile that would spread across his face whenever he talked with Evan. He wondered why he had those reactions, but just put it off as Evan's joyous disposition.

And when he first really _looked _at Evan, they had been changing out of their street cloths. As his eyes wandered to Evan's bare body, his heart started racing so fast the though he would go into cardiac arrest. He was hard for the high flyer within seconds and had to quickly go change in a stall as not to embarrass himself. It was that moment that he had come to a realization.

He was gay.

Ted didn't have any hate or any homophobic feelings towards other people with a homosexual orientation; Cody was dating Drew and Randy's with Cena, so he had no problems with that. But the only problem is that he had no experience with dating the same sex so he never had a relationship with a guy. But he knew the only guy he wants to be in a real relationship with and take his time with is Evan.

Then there's the second problem; Evan is dating Mike a.k.a. 'The Miz'. Truthfully, if someone asked him about their relationship and what he thought about them together, he would have said that Mike didn't deserve Evan. Evan is loyal, honest, and patient. But Mike abuses that from Evan, and takes advantage of him. He thinks that just because he's the WWE Champion that he can get what ever he wants and shouldn't be thankful for anything of it.

Ted would personally take Evan away from Mike if he had to, but he didn't want to interfere with their 'relationship' just because he didn't want them to be together. So he watched from afar as his wishful 'lady' love got used up by the Miz.

Evan sniffed again as slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm okay…" The younger man lied, sadness apparent in his voice as his stare downcast to the floor.

Ted's heart squeezed in sympathy for the high-flyer, wanting to kiss away all of his problems away. But he refrained, knowing that he can't do that, so he just stood there as he looked at the shorter man.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ted asked softly as he slowly reached out and put a hand on Evan's shoulder.

Evan looked back up towards Ted, a small unnoticeable blush covering his face as he stares at the caring blue eyes that are looking back at him.

"Um… sure Ted, thanks." The high-flyer gave a half smile while Ted smiled back at him, taking a hold of his arm as he leads him back to his hotel room to talk.

_***Page Break***_

Ted gave Evan a glass of water from the kitchen and sat with Evan on the couch.

"Thanks…" The younger man said as he took a sip.

"No need to thank me… so tell me what happened" Ted asked as he looked at the brunette.

Evan sighed as he looked into the glass of water in his hands, biting his bottom lip as began to tear up from what happened earlier. Evan whispered so quietly that Ted had a hard time hearing him what he had just said.

"Um, Evan I can't hear you…" Ted commented softly.

Evan took a deep breath, slowly looked back to Ted's eyes, as he steadily in a clear voice said on what he needs to say:

"…Mike b-broke up with me…" Evan said with so much emotion in those five words as a lone tear fell down his face.

Ted's eyes widen in shock as he took in that bit of new information.

'_Mike, broke up with Evan? What the hell… why would he do it…that asshole!'_

As Ted's thoughts continued to race, Evan finally broke down into tears, his sobs breaking Ted's reverie. Ted pulled Evan into his arms, rubbing his back as the high-flyer continues to release all the tears and sadness from within him.

"Shh, its okay Evan, everything is going to be okay, don't cry, shh…" Ted continues with his actions until Evan began to finally slowly calm down.

Ted tipped Evan's head turning his head towards his so he could look into his eyes.

"What exactly happened between you and Mike?" Evan shifted uncomfortably as he stared into the calm, loving blue eyes of the blond.

"Do you really want to know…?" Ted clenched his jaw slowly as he nodded to the brunette.

Evan sighed "Well… it all started when…"

_**A Few Moments Ago…**_

Evan was having a great time today. He hanged out with his friends, performed flawlessly at RAW, and he found a really great book that he can't wait to read (yeah, he was a bookworm). Everything was going well for the high-flyer as he drove back to the parking lot of the hotel to get a good night's rest.

As Evan walked inside the hotel his phone ranged a familiar tone that always got him smiling when the person always called, he flipped open his phone as he said 'hello'.

"Hey Evan, how's it going?" Mike's voice said coming through on the other end of his phone.

Evan giggled as he pressed the button to go up the elevator and entered it, as its doors closed softly. "Hey Mike, well I had a great time today, and I bought this really great book at this store I -" But before Evan could finish what he was saying, Mike cut him off.

"Look, Evan, I got to tell you something."

"What is it Mike?" Evan said worriedly, feeling that some bad news are about to come.

"Evan you got to understand-"

"Hey Mike did you tell that dog of yours to fuck off already?" A voice in the background said.

Evan's eyes widen in response to the voice on his end of the phone.

"Shut up, don't you see I'm on the phone right now?" Mike whispered in frustration to the other person.

"Mikey, what's going on…?" Evan asked in a whisper.

Mike sighed in frustration, "Let us cut to the chase Evan. I'm breaking up you."

From what he heard Evan's heart stopped and cracked. "But… why Mike? I thought you loved me…"

"I'm the WWE Champion, I need someone more worthy of my affections, and I don't want some puppy. Look on the bright side, at least you get to be with a champion once in your life"

"Mike…" Evan whispered astounded on what The Miz has just said to him.

"Let me see the phone, look Bourne just fuck off. He's _**mine**_ now" Alex Riley said as he hanged up the phone leaving the high-flyer with a broken heart.

_***Present Time***_

Ted's eyes widen in shock when Evan finished his story. The blond couldn't believe that Mike and Alex could say such things, let alone cheat on such a sweet guy like Evan. If he were to see the champion's face again he would personally show him who the real puppy is.

Evan moved his head off the older man's shoulder to look at him in the eyes. "Thanks Ted, for talking to me about this. I feel a little better now" Evan said with a small smile on his face. Ted blushed a bit as the brunette expressed his gratitude to him.

"You're welcome Evan" Ted said as he smiled softly back at the younger man.

Evan sighed when he noticed what time is it on his phone "Well, I got to go back to my hotel room and get my stuff before Mike comes back." Evan got off the couch to leave when Ted stopped him.

"Evan wait!" Ted got up to follow the short young man before he left the room. Evan turned towards the blond with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Teddy?"

"Um, well, you could stay here for the night when you get your stuff back. I don't mind at all." Ted informed the high-flyer, while said high-flyer smiles widely.

"Thanks Teddy! You're the best!" Evan said truthfully.

"Well, I don't know about that…" Ted said modestly with a smile on his face, while the brunette shook his head.

"It's true! You're the greatest friend I've ever had!" Evan said happily as he hugged Ted tightly leaving the blond blushing and stuttering.

When Evan let the older man go he quickly left the room to obtain his things so they could talk about random things before they slept the night away. But before Evan got back to the room, one thought wondered in Ted's conscious when he realized what Evan had just said: _'You're the greatest__** friend**__ I've ever had!'_

Ted sighed. _'__I wish we could be more than friends though…'_ he thought, knowing there was no way he could get Evan until after all this mess had been dealt with and Evan was completely over Mike.

But if it takes waiting days, months, or even years to get Evan, he'll do what ever it takes to have him by his side and show him how much he deserves **_real _**love.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I hope Y'all liked this story, so please read and review! Also if you want me to expand on this story please review and I'll do my best to fulfill your desires. Also for people who waiting for updates on the 'Charlie Horse & Life of a Nerd in RAW Highschool', all I have to say is please be patient with me, those stories are lacking the inspiration to finish those stories. Now I'm NOT saying I'll discontinue them (Which I won't), I'm saying it might take a while for the updates. Hopefully a certain 'shooting star' will come back and give me the energy to finish my fics that I have. Thanks for everyone who has been waiting patiently with my stories updates, it's very appreciated! So til the next update or story, I'll see you later, and don't forget to review and if you do you're EPIC AWESOME! :D


End file.
